I've lost myself
by JCristina
Summary: Uma noite com Flana, sob a perspectiva de Alfredo Di Blasio.


**História fícticia com a qual não vou lucrar nada, infelizmente.**  
 **Tem muito smut sim senhor.**  
 **Todas as falas estão em inglês para facilitar a imaginação, das vozes, tons etc (e porque é muito mais sexy)**  
 **Se você não sabe inglês me desculpa ta**  
 **Deve ter eventuais erros gramaticais no inglês porém foda-se**

 **Dedicada à Anna. Feliz Aniversário.**

* * *

Milhares de flashes a iluminam. Percebo, pela maneira sutil que seus ombros se alinham em uma pose perfeita que ela adentrou sua persona pública, os dentes largos e perfeitos abertos para o mundo como se fosse seu papel substituir o sol. Vozes a chamam, e ela sorri com os lábios tão abertos que este quase alcançam suas orelhas. Ela está feliz, absurdamente feliz e o sentimento faz com que uma chama ardente queime ao redor do meu coração.

Ela se vira, oferecendo as costas ao mar de paparazzis, entregando a eles um banquete visual do corpo que me escraviza e me faz refém, as sinuosas curvas que para mim sempre foram um caminho sem volta rumo à perdição. Ela me olha, suas irises coloridas por uma cor completamente única com um fundo entre dourado e caramelo, uma luz que traz à tona uma sensação parecida com a de ter um filete de chocolate quente deslizando por sua pele. Seus olhos me contornam, checando cada detalhe a meu respeito em uma longa e insinuativa inspeção que me deixa paralisado. Um sorriso significativo nasce em seus lábios cheios e pintados por um batom vermelho e eu compreendo seus pensamentos, que muito se assemelham aos meus.

Eu a sigo, apenas mais um espectador do espetáculo que ela proporciona aos presentes apenas por existir. Acompanhando seus passos sobre os saltos altos e o vestido luxuoso, admirando o movimento das pernas firmes que lhe dão autonomia e força para que ela atravesse os bastidores com a compostura de uma rainha. Fito o músculo de sua panturrilha esticado e afasto os pensamentos onde aquelas pernas se encaixam ao redor da minha cintura e eu… Não. Não pense nisso agora.

Com dificuldade consigo engolir um pouco de saliva e limpar minha garganta árida e ardente. Sinto o toque de seus dedos sobre o meu rosto, e eu a encaro. Ela esta sorrindo timidamente e seu toque envia ondas de calor para todo o meu corpo, estímulos elétricos crepitando através da ponta dos seus dedos. "Are you fine, babe?"

Sim, eu estou bem. Bem apressado para chegarmos no carro e eu ter a doce oportunidade de segurar seu rosto e beija-la com tesão. Bem apressado para chegarmos em casa e eu poder arrancar este vestido de cima do corpo que me enlouquece e alimenta. De qualquer forma, eu estou bem. E ela está tão feliz, envolta pela atmosfera de admiração e prestígio que nada posso fazer a não ser incentiva-la. "I'm fine, love. Don't worry about me. It's your night."

Ela sorri abertamente, esticando-se na ponta dos pés e pousando seus lábios macios sobre os meus de maneira, ao meu ver, muito rápida. Entrelaça os dedos macios e finos entre minha mão grossa e as unhas pintadas de preto se tornam apenas mais um detalhe sexy. Continuamos nosso caminho perante a multidão que almeja assisti-la, ouvi-la, louva-la. Dou a ela seu espaço e alcanço uma taça de champanhe; entretanto minha atenção não a deixa. Posso ouvir suas palavras e sua reconfortante e rouca gargalhada ressoando pelo salão, e me concentro em sua voz, na ferramenta potente e intensa que me acompanha durante meus sonhos, que me desarma e me empodera.

Muito tempo depois, ela parece cansada e me pergunta se podemos ir embora. Eu assinto, balançando minha cabeça e me afasto apenas para me despedir de algumas pessoas com quem desenvolvi conversas ao longo da noite. Estamos a caminho da plataforma de embarque, e eu peço ao maitre para que traga o carro. Sinto os braços dela ao meu redor, abraçando-me com força; ela estreita o arco e faz pressão contra minha cintura chamando minha atenção. Eu mergulho no chocolate de seus olhos e sorrio, mantendo um estreito e intenso contato visual. "Thank you." Diz ela e penso que na verdade eu é que deveria agradecer a ela por me permitir ficar ao seu lado.

"For what, little one?" Pergunto, acariciando seu rosto e deslizando uma mecha de seu belo cabelo para o lado sem desfazer seu penteado.

"For being by my side all night. It means everything to me."

"There's no other place that I rather be." Respondo e não consigo resistir ao brilho em seus olhos, ao calor de seu abraço, aos labios convidativos. Debruço meu rosto e uno nossas bocas, sentindo a maciez de seus lábios contra os meus. Penso em aprofundar o beijo, mas o motorista estaciona a Range Rover em nossa frente e infelizmente sou obrigado a deixa-la se mover.

Ela entra no carro, levando o vestido dourado consigo e eu a acompanho em seguida. Diego arranca lentamente, respeitando a velocidade mínima dentro do estacionamento, e eu olho de relance para ela, cuja atenção está lá fora. "Diego, wait." Pede ela, e só entendo seu pedido quando a vejo descer a janela do carro. Uma garota a fita deslumbrada do lado de fora e diz algumas palavras desconexas que a fazem rir com doçura. Ela pega uma das fotos promocionais e a jovem lhe oferece uma caneta. "Lana I want to thank you for bringing light into my life, you have no idea how much of my life changed to better since you appeared on it." Continua a garota e ela sorri, e vejo seus olhos brilhando de emoção. Ela devolve a foto autografada e segura nas mãos da garota antes que a mesma a solte. "Thank you. This is really sweet…" Ela não sabe o nome da garota mas ouço um sussurro. "Hannah. My husband once said the same thing to me and then… my heart melted. Just like it is melting right now. Be safe, it's late to be in the streets. I need to go, ok?"

Ela se despediu da garota, e acenou para Diego, que continuou seu caminho. Em seus lábios havia um sorriso doce e satisfeito. Algo estalou em meu peito e antes que eu pudesse pensar nos motivos para não faze-lo, dei um passo para o lado e a encurralei contra a porta ao seu lado; uma das minhas mãos em sua nuca, com firmeza e possessividade e a outra logo abaixo de sua cintura. Ouvi seu suspiro resignado e ela entreabriu os lábios me dando espaço para aprofundar o beijo; suas mãos delicadas encontraram caminho para dentro do smoking, acariciando-me enquanto minha língua encontrava o caminho familiar para o interior de sua boca. Seus lábios quentes, como sempre convidativos, sugaram a minha língua por alguns segundos e eu grunhi contra ela aprofundando mais o contato entre nossas línguas.

Me afastei pela necessidade de ar e também porque Diego estava à nossa frente, ouvindo um momento de completa luxúria e paixão. Ela riu, divertindo-se genuinamente. "What was that?" Seus olhos estavam amenos e ela estava confortavel, havia deitado a cabeça sobre o meu braço e me estudava atenciosamente. "That was…" Comecei, mas minha voz escapou quando ela esticou o braço e silenciosamente afrouxou minha gravata, desabotoando dois botões de minha camisa.

"... was…?" Questionou com um sorriso sacana, sabendo da distração que ela mesma causara.

"You're such a tease." As palavras escaparam dos meus lábios antes que eu pudesse pensar sobre elas. Ela apenas me afastou, alinhando minha roupa e sentando-se ao meu lado com total elegância. Percebi que ela havia se debruçado sobre mim, e arrepios absurdos tomaram conta do meu líquido espinhal quando senti os dedos delicados tocando minha ereção absurdamente rígida. Seus lábios tocaram o lóbulo da minha orelha e ela sussurrou o que me pareceu um feitiço obsceno. "Well… that's why you married me."

* * *

A casa estava imersa na mais repleta e densa escuridão e assim permaneceu. Meus instintos gritavam e calor emanava por cada poro do meu corpo, e assim que fechamos a porta atrás de nós, segurei-a pela cintura e a choquei contra a parede, assaltando seus lábios. Ela cruzou os braços delicados ao redor de meu pescoço, aprofundando o beijo enquanto ronronava sensualmente aqueles sons que ecoavam exatamente na base de meu pênis. Deslizei minhas mãos para sua bunda, abrindo minhas palmas sobre a carne firme e apertando-a, ouvindo-a se entregar através de gemidos frágeis. "Oh… you are so hot." Confessei e ela riu contra os meus lábios, dando meia volta e me empurrando contra a parede. Encarei-a com atenção, tentando ler suas intenções; quando tomada pelo prazer e antecipação do orgasmo ela tornava-se a própria luxúria, mergulhada em sensações e sons, cores e sabores; como se sua existência consistisse apenas da sensibilidade da carne.

Ela retirou meu smoking com cuidado, deslizando-o para o chão. Seu corpo encaixou-se entre as minhas pernas e ela me permitiu beija-la novamente enquanto eu sentia seus dedos desatando cada botão da minha camisa. Borboletas se debatiam violentamente sobre a parte superior de meu abdomen denunciando minha ansiedade e eu gemi enfraquecido quando ela deslizou as unhas em meu tórax, causando-me arrepios enquanto deslizava as mãos até meus ombros e empurrava a camisa para o mesmo destino da parte superior do smoking. "So are you." Respondeu ela sorrindo como um adoravel demônio e senti exatamente quando ela passou a beijar meus ombros, mordendo, acalentando minha carne com seus dentes. Ela sabia como me presentear, sabia exatamente como me levar ao limite e isso era uma arma perigosa em sua posse. "Lan…" Chamei mas teimosa como é resolveu me ignorar, alastrando sua saliva pelo meu tórax entre beijos molhados e mordidas. Eu estava pronto para virar o jogo e mostrar a essa pequena diaba quem estava no controle quando senti seus lábios abaixo de meu umbigo e um tremor involuntário desestabilizou minhas pernas. Se ela fizesse o que planejava fazer, eu não iria durar nada. Conheço suas habilidades exímias, e ela conhece cada centímetro meu, sabe como onde e com que intensidade me tocar e ela jamais deixou de usar seu conhecimento contra mim. Ouço o som metálico do meu cinto caindo no chão e volto minha atenção para ela. "Don't."

"You don't want my mouth around your cock, dear?" Provocou e toda minha paciência se esgotou. Puxei-a para cima, e desci as mãos até suas nadegas e a encaixei no meu colo, empurrando-a para a parede. Ela riu, e eu segurei a frente de seu vestido com força, rasgando-o ao meio, estilhaços dourados voando para todos os lados; seus olhos abriram significativamente e ela me fitou com o semblante incrédulo. "Alfredo!"

"Don't worry. I'm gonna buy another one tomorrow. But now…" Aproximei nossos rostos. "I. Want. You." Segurei seus seios com as mãos fechadas como conchas emoldurando uma pedra preciosa e apertei levemente ouvindo-a gemer. "And I won't wait anymore. I want it right now."

"Then take me to the bed, babe."

* * *

Se esta mulher não for a verdadeira imagem do paraíso prometido, então tal referência é infundada. Nua sobre nossa cama ela se assemelha a uma bela pintura, expressando tesão em cada firme pincelada. Seus olhos capturam os meus e percebo suas necessidades e eu me sinto mais do que honrado em saciar cada uma delas. Deito o meu corpo também nu sobre o seu, o choque entre nossas peles dá lugar a uma sensação familiar de reconhecimento, de calor, de ardência. Seu corpo é um pecado do qual eu não me recuso, sua pele é um tecido voluptuoso e macio no qual navego para universos paralelos. Ela puxa meus cabelos e nossas bocas se encaixam e posso dizer pela urgência com que ela me aperta e me puxa que ela não aguenta mais. Desço meus lábios e ataco seu pescoço, lambendo sua pele, beijando-a e pincelando sua carne com mordidas suaves. "Ohhhh you're so good to me" Sussurra ela, os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos e quase perco a linha de raciocínio que estava construído. Meu polegar desliza por seu clitóris mergulhado em líquido lubrificante; vez por outra deslizo meu polegar entre seus lábios até sua entrada e ela faz aquele barulho rouco e necessitado mas ainda não está na hora.

Alcanço seus seios e rodopio minha língua ao redor do mamilo endurecido enquanto faço uma massagem no outro, e ouço um _fuck_ escapando pelos lábios carnudos, logo antes da respiração entrecortada. Continuo meus movimentos vez por outra intercalando a sucção com lambidas vigorosas e sentindo-a se contorcer. Junto seus seios e passo lentamente minha lingua entre eles, lambuzando-os e ela tenta fechar as pernas ao meu redor. "Damn it!" Xinga e eu continuo, ignorando-a. Meus lábios deixam um rastro de saliva por sua barriga e eu beijo a parte de baixo de seu ventre, subindo para encontrar seu umbigo no meio do caminho. Uso a ponta da língua e imito os movimentos de penetração sob o olhar atento dela. "Who is the damn tease now uh?" Resmunga ela me fazendo rir contra sua pele.

Continuo percorrendo meu caminho lentamente plantando beijos por seu corpo até que beijo sua virilha e ela abre as pernas apressadamente, enfatizando sua pressa e necessidade. Beijo a parte interna de sua coxa e a ouço segurar a respiração por segundos. Continuo meus beijos e ela desliza uma das mãos para o meu cabelo, um dos dedos da outra mão está preso entre seus dentes e _god_ por que ela tem que ser tão sexy?

"Fred." Pede ela. Ela está usando aquele tom pidão e carente com o qual ela sabe que eu não posso debater. Aquele com o qual ela consegue exatamente o que quer pois sabe que sou incapaz de negar. Levanto a cabeça e encaro seus olhos escurecidos pelo tesão, permaneço algum tempo mergulhado na imensidão de sentimentos estampados ali. "Yes baby?"

"Eat me now." Me debruço sorrindo e imediatamente deslizo a língua por toda a extensão de sua boceta. Suave, é assim que ela gosta. Lambidas delicadas, um deslizar suave com a maciez de sua língua por cada dobra. "holy shit" Geme ela e eu continuo, feliz com o resultado imediato. Ela está extravagantemente molhada, e esse pensamento faz com que meu pênis endureça ainda mais - se é que é possível. Fecho os lábios ao redor de seu clitoris e sugo, mas não o toco. A sucção faz com que ela feche o punho sobre o meu cabelo e puxe com força; mas isso não me impede. Volto a lambe-la, deslizando minha língua como um artista desliza o pincel sobre uma tela nova; volto a encara-la e percebo que minha comparação faz jus à realidade. Ela está deitada sobre o lençol branco vestindo absolutamente nada, os olhos fechados e os lábios borrados abertos; as costas arqueadas e o outro punho fechado violentamente contra o lençol e posso jurar que ela está prestes a rasgar o mesmo. "Hhmmm" Geme ela, um pouco mais alto e volto a enterrar minha boca no centro de seu sexo, provocando uma penetração com a língua, soltando-a e voltando a provoca-la novamente. Sinto a força que ela faz para sair do meu controle mas não permito, voltando a deslizar minha língua pela extensão de seus grandes lábios até alcançar seu períneo anal. "Mother of god" Grita ela e suprimo minha vontade de rir, voltando minha atenção para seu clitóris.

Passo a acariciar seus seios, apertando seus mamilos entre meus dedos e puxando enquanto minha língua desliza pelo sexo da minha esposa. Lana alcança uma das minhas mãos e eu fecho os olhos tentando controlar minha ereção quando a sinto deslizando meu indicador e o dedo médio para dentro de seus lábios, lambuzando-os, deslizando sua língua quente sobre a extensão deles exatamente como teria feito em outra parte do meu corpo se eu não a tivesse impedido. Ela solta meus dedos como uma criança solta um pirulito e me encara com um sorriso perverso e eu não resisto ao seu pedido silencioso. Continuo apertando seu seio com uma das mãos, pressionando o bico de seu mamilo entre meus dedos e deslizo minha língua ao redor do seu clitóris ao mesmo tempo que meus dedos encontram caminho para dentro dela. "that is… so… fucking good." Sua voz soa fraca e eu sei que ela não conseguirá manter-se por muito tempo. Deslizo a língua e os dedos ao mesmo tempo, lenta e preguiçosamente, ouvindo seus chiados. Retiro meus dedos por completo e os reinsiro com a palma virada para cima e eles curvados para o alto, atingindo agora um ponto que a faz gemer alto e profundo and _yes that's what I'm talking about._

Afasto meus lábios e me concentro nos movimentos dos meus dedos que entram e saem em ritmo moderado, sabendo não ser suficiente para leva-la ao clímax. Ela também parece saber pois apoia os pés contra o colchão e tenta mover seu pélvis de encontro com a minha mão. "Stop moving." Chamo sua atenção, mas só consigo um gemido choroso em retorno e puxões de cabelo e ela está se perdendo novamente. "Faster, babe, I need faster…" E eu lhe dou o que ela pediu, socando meus dedos em sua boceta, uma, ( _yessss_ ), duas, cinco, ( _oh jesus, there_ ), dez, ( _fuck_ ), doze vezes, firme e forte, mantendo a velocidade que a agrada. Ela solta meus cabelos e enrola as duas mãos ao redor do lençol testando a resistência do mesmo, empurrando seu corpo contra meus dedos. "Come, baby girl, come for me." Peço, minha voz rouca e carregada de tesão servindo-lhe como o costumeiro gatilho de seus orgasmos e ela geme tão alto que eu tenho certeza que haverá reclamações dos vizinhos muito em breve, e o gozo vem, suas pernas vibram liberando espasmos e seu quadril estremece; imediatamente eu substituo meus dedos por meus lábios e volto a lambê-la com vigor, sentindo as duas mãos em meus cabelos numa tentativa desesperada de me afastar, " _Don't, please, I can't, it's too much… it's enough babe it's enou_ …" Mas eu ignoro pois sei que ainda não é o suficiente e eu posso leva-la adiante. Seguro-a com firmeza e continuo o ataque incansável da minha língua em seu sexo hipersensibilizado até que um finete de voz ecoa pelos lábios carnudos e ela joga a cabeça contra o colchão com força, fechando os olhos " _oh god you're making me come again"_

O segundo orgasmo é muito mais forte que o primeiro e todo seu corpo tensiona por alguns segundos; suas costas criando um arco esplendidamente simétrico sobre a cama antes dela cair sobre a mesma. Acaricio suas pernas e braços enquanto subo na cama e me deito ao seu lado. Ela está uma bagunça mas uma bagunça nunca pareceu tão sexy. Seus cabelos estão espalhados pela cama e seu rosto está vermelho, e ela esta com os olhos fechados, mordendo o lábio inferior. Seu peito sobe e desce de maneira acelerada seguindo o curso de sua respiração.

Algum tempo depois ela abre seus olhos escuros e me encara, virando-se de bruço e me oferecendo uma visão de suas nadegas. Seus olhos parecem ver através da minha alma, e isto poderia ser assustador em outro momento, mas naquele momento só me faz ama-la ainda mais. Ela sorri, feliz e me pede para beija-la como se isso não fosse tudo que eu mais queria naquele momento. Eu a beijo; eu a saboreio; minha língua como instrumento de carinho e atenção. Ela me empurra contra a cama e pergunta o que eu desejo. Ah, meus desejos. São tantos quando se trata da magnitude da mulher com que me casei que acaba sendo desumano me pedir para escolher apenas um deles; porém considerando meu estado não posso prolongar nada. Olho em seus olhos, admirando a feição de predadora estampada em seu belo rosto. "Ride me, please."

Eu adoro a forma como um sorriso malicioso cai bem em seus belos lábios. Lana se volta para mim, passando uma das pernas para o outro lado e me mantendo cativo entre as suas pernas. Senta-se sobre meu pau, esfregando o sexo melado por ele provocaticamente e é minha vez de fechar os olhos e morder o lábio inferior. "Oh no. let the moans come out. I need them, big boy"

Respiro fundo e me sento na cama, encostando minhas costas na cabeceira. A posição a favorece, tornando disponível um lugar mais firme onde se segurar; ela volta a se ajeitar, apoiando os joelhos no colchão na altura do meu quadril. Sinto quando ela alinha nossos sexos, descendo delicadamente e permitindo que eu a penetre profundamente mas estou ocupando demais olhando fundo em seus olhos carregados de tesão. Ela segura na minha nuca e me puxa para um beijo molhado e sedento enquanto começa a se mover, rebolando, subindo e descendo. Minhas mãos estão em suas costas, subindo e descendo, apoiando seus movimentos sem sobrepujar suas vontades. Meu pênis desliza fácil pelo líquido lubrificante, posso sentir o calor incontrolável toda vez que o sexo dela me engole por completo. "I don't think I've feel so much lust for someone in my entire life" Confessei, acariciando seus cabelos e mordiscando sua boca enquanto ela continuava cavalgando em meu colo, delimitando seu ritmo enquanto subia e descia. Deixei que fizesse de mim o que queria, e como quisesse - pois apesar da minha necessidade de gozar meu foco era satisfazer aquela mulher com tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance. Uma gargalhada rouca me puxou de volta e ela puxou meu cabelo para trás, beijando meu pescoço antes de sussurrar na minha orelha. "That's not lust. It's love."

"Perhaps the combination of the both feelings." Rebati e ela continuou seus movimentos, apoiando suas mãos na cabeceira e intensificando o encontro de nossas pélvis. Os gemidos dela estavam ficando mais agudos mas ao que parecia ela ainda não pretendia terminar pois seus movimentos diminuiram de intensidade até que ela parou completamente, nossos corpos ainda encaixados, uma de suas mãos em minha mandíbula, fazendo com que eu olhasse em seus olhos e uma das mãos em minha nuca, provocando-me com o roçar das unhas. Nossos olhares se cruzaram e ela me beijou com carinho antes de se afastar. "The combination of lust and love is lost. Is that what you're feeling?"

Deslizei minhas mãos para o seu cabelo, acariciando-a. Ela me olha com curiosidade, numa espera atenciosa pela minha resposta. "Yes." Respondo e seguro a base de seu pescoço, plantando um beijo ali antes de voltar a fechar contato visual. "I've lost myself on you when we first met and I pray to God every night to never be found."

Não esperei que ela respondesse. No segundo seguinte, dei meia volta e joguei-a no colchão, posicionando-me entre suas pernas abertas. Deitei meu corpo sobre o dela e ela me agarrou com força, beijando-me apaixonadamente. Aquela posição me dava um novo ângulo e eu não hesitei em usa-lo. Apoei meus braços na cama ao redor dela e deslizei meu pênis para fora dela completamente, deslizando-o depois para dentro dela lenta e profundamente. _"hmmm"_ Gemeu ela, emitindo sons roucos e profundos que me instigam ainda mais; sexo, por si só, é sempre uma delícia mas existe algo diferente entre nós - uma energia, uma chama, uma vaga eletricidade - **algo** nos conecta de maneira única e transcendental. Sinto as unhas dela deslizando pelos meus braços, apertando minha carne, arranhando-me. Me debruço e encaixo nossos corpos, continuando meus movimentos, sentindo a maneira que suas unhas fincam na pele das minhas costas como se sua vida dependesse disso, estamos respirando pesadamente e nossos corpos melados de suor; ela desliza a mão para a minha nuca e nossas bocas se grudam numa explosão de línguas e gemidos. " _fuck I love this_ "

Puxo suas pernas para cima os meus ombros e me deito novamente, alterando o ângulo da penetração. Deslizo para dentro dela sem esforço, observando-a morder o lábio inferior. Percebo nos primeiros movimentos que meu pau desliza ainda mais fundo assim pois ela geme chorosa. "yes like that keep like that" Sorrio e passo a me movimentar com ritmo, bombando para dentro dela enquanto me delicio com seus delírios. _harder please_ chega aos meus ouvidos e eu me perco entre os gemidos altos e as palavras desconexas, concentrando meu olhar no rosto estonteante e tomado pelo prazer logo abaixo do meu corpo, e eu a beijo, enquanto soco meu pau fundo dentro dela, sentindo suas paredes internas ao meu redor, pressionando e apertando, levando-me à loucura. "you are so fucking hot and delicious and" Mas me faltam forças para continuar pois estou concentrado nas duras e continuas investidas contra ela, em seus gemidos, _harder babe please fuck me harder,_ que só percebo seu orgasmo chegar quando suas pernas se fecham ao meu redor violentamente e ela grita algo como _holyfuckingshitalfredo_ e então eu me lembro das caríssimas aulas de pompoarismo e a sinto fechar suas paredes internas ao meu redor, apertando, pressionando e é forte demais e **wow what tha fuck is thisss**

Eu gozo, tão forte e tão violentamente quanto ela. Estrelas parecem dançar pelos meus olhos enquanto ondas de prazer e relaxamento são enviadas pelo seu corpo, acompanhadas por uma sensação de calor agradável e meu coração bate tão forte que parece que vai escapar entre as minhas costelas. Deito ao seu lado, minha respiração ainda acelerada e descanso meu corpo, fechando os olhos por instantes. Sinto quando ela deita a cabeça sobre o meu tórax e deslizo minha mão ao redor de sua cintura, abraçando-a, acariciando seus cabelos. Puxo o lençol e cubro nossos corpos (pelo menos as partes importantes); percebo o olhar dela quando abro meus olhos e correspondo.

"I love you." Diz ela e eu me debruço, beijando sua boca com carinho e atenção, aprofundando sem pressa. Quando acabo, beijo sua tempora num ato de carinho e devoção. "And I love you, baby girl."

Observo-a até que ela adormece em meus braços. Seu semblante é calmo e doce, como o repousar de um anjo. Pergunto-me que escuridão maldita seria minha vida sem ela. Não somente minha esposa, a mulher deitada em meus braços era minha bússola, meu porto seguro, meu sol. Sorrio, acariciando seus cabelos e ela se aconchega ainda mais contra meu abraço, como uma criança pequena. Uma criança, uma menina, uma mulher. Todas as facetas da mesma alma que me ensinou o que é amor e que eu seguirei nao importa o destino. Se o nosso verdadeiro lar é onde mora nossa coração, então eu não posso sair do lado dela jamais.

Afinal, eu perdi meu coração dentro de sua alma.


End file.
